chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Mung Daal
D'''ung Maal is the owner and head chef of Mung Daal's Catering Company, and the deuteragonist of the series. Personality Mung is typically kind and friendly, and has exhibited a good amount of patience for his apprentice. He can, however, be quite stern if that patience reaches its limit. Despite being married, he takes great delight in impressing other men, and likes to claim he is a "Gentlemen's man".. A statement that frequently, and humorously, blows up in his face. He is immensely proud of his convenient blue hair that is on his face, and will comment about it if the opportunity to do so arises. He also appears to be very persnickety about properly caring for and maintaining it- even to the point that he would not dive into the ocean to rescue Chowder, for fear that his "convenient blue hair that is on his face might get wet". Appearance While Mung Daal claims a more humanoid appearance than that of his employee and apprentice, he certainly isn't human, as indicated by his bright blue skintone and outlandish features. He has white hair in a small tuft atop his head, bushy eyebrows and a long mustache that curves upward. In Mahjongg Night, it is revealed the Mung Daal had a beard as well, prior to the beginning of the series, but it was eventually ripped off during one of Truffles' tantrums. Mung Daal wears an interesting outfit consisting of a professional chef's coat, a red and green plaid-patterned kilt, brown shoes and tall black socks. He also appears to wear thick glasses, but whether these are necessary for seeing or simply a safety precaution is unclear. While his work uniform is exactly the same as his everyday outfit, he sometimes adorns a chef's hat while in the kitchen. History Born on the 8th of January, 1513, the majority of Mung's childhood remains a mystery. However in a series of flashbacks provided by his previous cooking master, Lo Mein, it is revealed that he too made many mistakes in his apprenticeship. Said flashbacks also indicated that prior to becoming a professional chef, he married Truffles, and the two have remained married for 450 years. They were married on March 6, 1558, when Mung was 45. Appearances *Mung has appeared in every episode of Chowder, except for "The Apprentice Scouts." *However, Mung was absent from many of the End Credit Puppet Scenes. Relationships Mung has many humorous relationships with several characters in the series. Chowder Despite having no children, Mung Daal has apparently assumed the role of fatherhood for his apprentice, taking care of Chowder as a parent would, and allowing him to live in-house. Truffles Stereotypical of elderly couples, Mung and Truffles bicker very frequently and occasionally have disagreements that manifest in confrontation, but they also appear to love one another- even if said love happens to be expressed in bizarre ways. Shnitzel Schnitzel is a hired helper of the catering company, and though he frequently complains about his work, he does appear to care for Mung, Truffles and Chowder, and often uses his immense strength to get them out of trouble. Gazpacho Gazpacho is Mung's friend, and also the supplier of the ingredients he uses for preparing dishes. At times, Mung can become annoyed by Gazpacho, but despite that they always appear to care about one another. Ms. Endive Ms. Endive is Mung's rival and she constantly tries to meet and surpass his accomplishments (normally succeeding in doing so, if only for a short time). She is shown to possibly have feelings for Mung, which may explain the excessive amount of jealousy and rivalry she exhibits toward him. Lo Mein Lo Mein is Mung's previous cooking master, and given the amount of distance Mung has put between himself and his master, their relationship is a volatile one. Frequently expressing disdain and insensitivity for his former apprentice, Lo Mein does not seem to have a high opinion of Mung or his cooking capabilities. Todd Like everyone except Endive, Mung likes Todd a lot. Trivia *He is named after both Mung beans, and "Moong Dal", an Asian dish that is prepared using primarily Mung beans. *C.H. Greenblatt had originally planned on Mung to have a huge "Spoon", but changed his mind. *In Sleep Eater, while Mung was guarding the fridge with Schnitzel, Mung could not decide if he wanted to have the Fork of Power or the Spoon of Power, so he kept switching with Schnitzel. *He and truffles were married 450 years, as of "Mung on the rocks." Gallery Mung2.png|Mung Daal is tasting a dish he made. Mung1.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-18h13m12s17.png|Mung Daal is reading his poem he, Truffles, and Shnitzel made for Chowder. (Apprentice Appreciation Day) Mung Page.jpg Ow! My back!.jpg Skin rash.jpg Image.jpg A shocked Shnitzel .jpg Holding the cake.jpg Fourth wall break.jpg Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Masters Category:Chef